La Luz Celestial
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Iba a ser un Crossover del anime y manga con la película argentina "Esperando la carroza", pero como no me apareció en la sección de "películas" para hacerlo, será en formato "Regular". Pero no se preocupen. Dejo en claro que no me pertenecen ninguna de las dos y todas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Apta para todo público y con el buen humor argentino.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Antes de empezar con esta historia, primero quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán aquí no son de mi propiedad, los de la película "Esperando la carroza" y los del anime y manga "La visión de Escaflowne" son de sus respectivos dueños, segundo, esta será una historia de comedia bien argentina y con toques japoneses, también habrán algunas relaciones especiales y hasta robots XD.

Digamos que empezaré justo cuando termina la película de "Esperando la carroza 2", los personajes, después de la fiesta por el aniversario de Antonio y Nora Musicardi, justo al momento de resolverse todos los problemas allí presentes, una misteriosa luz aparece en el cielo, cayendo cerca de la casa del matrimonio, allí las cosas se pondrán bastante bizarras y divertidas, donde un grupo de personajes vivirán una historia bien a lo argento.

¡Y vamos con la historia, carajo!

La fiesta por el aniversario de Antonio y Nora había logrado iniciarse, después de muchos incidentes y problemas, incluyendo varios intentos de chantaje, lograron llevar a cabo la fiesta, a pesar del incendio causado por el hermano de Antonio, Sergio, quien había visto que la carne que su hermano había comprado, no era apta para el consumo, por lo cual causó un incendio y a la vez había nacido el hijo de Susana, la esposa de Jorge, hermano de Antonio y Sergio, había sido una fiesta verdaderamente desordenada y a la vez bastante loca, pero lograron aprovechar el momento, a pesar de todos los desastres cometidos, pasaron bien ese día juntos.

- Tengo que admitirlo, Nora, fue una verdadera fiesta la que organizamos, pensé que sería una porquería, pero hay que ser sinceros y de corazón, la pasamos bien. Le dijo Antonio a su esposa.

- Lo mismo digo, Amor, lo mismo digo. Le respondió Nora, mientras que en ese momento, Felipe, el pariente alcohólico, se acercó a la parte donde estaba la música puesta, le pidió al DJ de que pusiera una buena tonada para el ambiente, recordando a su querida Provincia de Córdoba.

- ¿Qué tema desea, maestro? Le preguntó el DJ y Felipe, con un vaso de vino en sus manos, se le acercó, dando sorbos bastante largos.

- A Rodrigo, querido, al "Potro" Rodrigo. Le pidió Felipe y el joven puso el tema que le había dado el hombre.

(Música "Soy Cordobés" de Rodrigo)

- ¡Vamos, carajo, el "Potro" Rodrigo no se va jamás! Gritó Felipe, mientras que empezaba a bailar con la música.

Antonio al escuchar esa música, siendo porteño de sangre como el resto de la familia, salvo Felipe, quien era de Córdoba con sus familiares, no quería volver al mismo incidente pasado, sabiendo que allí estaban muchos miembros de la sociedad argentina importantes, incluyendo a los sindicalistas y los políticos del Gobierno y de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Oigan señores yo les quiero así contar  
>Con muchísima emoción dónde nació mi canto<br>Chispa, tonada, piano, bajo y acordeón  
>Así tocaba Leonor ritmo de cuartetazo<br>El pibe Berna, Carlos "pueblo" rolán  
>Y el cuarteto de oro<p>

- ¿Qué hacemos? Le preguntó Nora a su marido, temiendo el reproche de los invitados VIP, pero en ese momento, se estaban poniendo de pie y bailaban al compás de la música.

- Deja, querida, vamos, a ponerle onda a la fiesta, ¿te acordas cuando lo bailábamos en los boliches de Palermo? Le preguntó Antonio, mientras que le hacía recordar su vida de adolescentes que iban a bailar durante las noches.

- Vos sí que sos picarón, che, dale, vamos. Le dijo Nora, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a su marido y se dirigían a bailar con los demás invitados y la familia allí presentes.

Le dieron música, alegría a mi ciudad  
>Soy de la universidad de la alegría y el canto.<p>

- No nada mejor que la familia reunida. Dijo Mama Cora, mientras que charlaba con la madre de Felipe y Emilia, la madre de Cacho.

Le dieron música alegría a mi ciudad ,  
>Soy de la universidad Córdoba te quiero tanto<br>Soy cordobés, me gusta el vino y la joda  
>Y lo tomo sin soda<br>Porque así pega más, pega mas, pega mas  
>Soy cordobés, y me gustan los bailes<br>Y me siento en el aire  
>Si tengo que cantar.<p>

De la ciudad de las mujeres más lindas,  
>Del fernet, de la birra madrugadas sin par.<br>Soy cordobés, y ando sin documentos  
>Porque llevo el acento de córdoba capital.<p>

La fiesta prosiguió todo el día, incluyendo bien entrada la madrugada, una mezcla de Porteños y Provincianos, tango y cuarteto, vino y fernet, todo junto, un mix, una mezcla bastante llamativa para ellos, pero qué importaba, era una fiesta, la familia reunida, después de tantos inconvenientes, ahora estaban pasándola bien, quién les arruinaría la fiesta.

Como creyente yo le doy gracias a dios por esta  
>Bendición que en la sangre llevamos<br>Todo el año "tunga tunga" del mejor es nuestro  
>Rocanrol y a la mona idolatramos.<br>Se para el lunes porque hay que descansar  
>De todo lo que bailamos<br>Y el martes encaravanados otra vez  
>Hay que lustrar los pepes porque a algún lado nos vamos.<p>

Soy cordobés,  
>Me gusta el vino y la joda y lo tomo sin soda<br>Porque así pega más.  
>Soy cordobés,<br>Y me gustan los bailes y me siento en el aire  
>Si tengo que cantar.<br>Soy de alta córdoba dónde está "la gloria"  
>O en jardín espinosa a talleres tu lo ves y si queres<br>Yo te llevo para Alberdi dónde están los celestes  
>Mi pirata cordobés.<br>De la ciudad de las mujeres más lindas,  
>Del fernet, de la birra madrugadas sin par.<p>

La mayoría de los Sindicalistas y políticos eran de Córdoba y el Interior, por lo cual se pusieron a bailar cuarteto, Cacho jugaba a la pelota con los hijos de los Sindicalistas y hasta el propio Sergio con su hermano Jorge y Antonio se pusieron a jugar al futbol.

Soy cordobés, y no me importa si es  
>Gorda como el arco de córdoba<br>La quiero para bailar

- Esta será una noche para no olvidar jamás. Dijo Sergio, mientras que seguía la música en la casa de su hermano Antonio.

- Vos lo dijiste, hermano, vos lo dijiste. Le contestó Jorge, mientras que ya iba llegando la madrugada al barrio porteño de Versalles.


	2. Chapter 2

- Capítulo 2: Eran las 2 de la mañana, aún la fiesta seguía, pero los invitados de la Élite porteña ya se habían retirado de allí, la fiesta se estaba convirtiendo ahora en un encuentro familiar, ya algunos estaban tan dormidos como Felipe, quien había caído bajo los efectos del alcohol y la música de Rodrigo, lo mismo Mama Cora y sus amigas.

- Qué noche. Dijo Antonio, mientras que aparecía sin su corbata negra en su traje formal.

- Vos lo dijiste, hermano. Le respondió Jorge, mientras que le ayudaban a levantar todo lo de la fiesta y de ahí pasaron a la limpieza.

Cacho estaba ayudando, por primera vez, en limpiar las mesas y de sacar las brazas de la parrilla donde se había hecho el asado de Antonio.

En ese momento, Nora se acercó a su marido:

- ¿Bailamos un lento como en los viejos tiempos? Le propuso ella, mientras su marido aceptaba en bailar con su esposa una antigua canción de los Años 70.

(Música "Siempre estoy pensando en ella" de Leo Dan)

Fue así que el matrimonio se puso a bailar el tema lento de Leo Dan, a su vez, la fiesta prosiguió un ratito más, aprovechando el buen clima y la noche, era ideal para pasarla en familia, después de muchos problemas que tuvieron y de conflictos serios, pudieron lograr establecerse en una buena relación.

- Ay, Antonio, tantos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente. Le dijo Nora, mientras que seguían bailando, cuando en ese momento, su marido respondió.

- Yo también, chiquita, recuerdo esos momentos en Palermo y en Recoleta, ¿vos lo recordas? Le dijo preguntando Antonio, cuando en ese momento, algo se empezó a ver más allá en el Horizonte.

Mientras que seguía la fiesta, aún era la madrugada, las 2:00 AM, era una templada noche de Febrero en el Barrio de Versalles, donde la familia estaba aún reunida, mientras que otros ya estaban casi dormidos, los demás seguían bailando y en ese momento, algo apareció en el Firmamento Nocturno, una especie de luz dorada, como la de los Ángeles, parecía dirigirse hacia aquella zona.

- Que fiesta, no me la olvido jamás. Dijo Cacho.

- Sí, vos lo dijiste. Dijo Antonio, mientras que sus hermanos y él terminaban de sacar los últimos vasos y copas, la fiesta había casi terminado y mientras algunos limpiaba, otros seguían como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero en ese momento, Felipe, quien yacía dormido por el efecto del vino, miró al Cielo algo que le llamó la atención.

- Estoy en pedo o lo que estoy viendo es que esa luz se viene para acá. Dijo, mientras que todos se dirigían con la mirada al Firmamento para ver qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Será un avión que vuela bajo? Preguntó Sergio.

- No lo creo, está como viniendo en picada. Le dijo su esposa Elvira, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su esposo, asustada por lo que podría pasar.

La luz dorada se dirigía hacia ellos, parecía como un misil dirigiéndose hacia su blanco, eso los puso un tanto nervioso, por lo cual corrieron para ponerse a salvo.

- ¡Mama, vamos, hay que buscar refugio! Le dijo Jorge a su madre Cora, mientras que se iban al interior de la casa de Antonio y Nora.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estamos en guerra de nuevo? Quiso saber Mama Cora, mientras que se ponían a salvo debajo de los muebles.

- ¡¿Dónde está Felipe?! Preguntó la madre del hombre.

- El muy tagarna se debió quedar afuera, vamos. Pidió Sergio y lo fueron a buscar.

Lo salieron a buscar y estaba totalmente dormido por el alcohol y la fiesta, tumbado sobre una de las reposeras.

- ¡Felipe, dale, despertate, che! Le despertaron sus primos.

- ¡Eh, ¿qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién es?! Preguntó un tanto confundido por la fiesta.

- Nos tenemos que refugiar que se viene una… Le dijo Sergio, pero en ese momento, vieron que la luz dorada ya estaba sobre y había bajado del Cielo y se dirigía hacia la casa del matrimonio.

¡Cuerpo a tierra todo el Mundo! Pidió Doña Elisa y se arrojaron al piso, otros como Antonio, Nora, Sergio, Felipe, Elvira y Jorge se tiraron a la pileta, cayendo en las aguas frías, mientras que la luz caía sobre la zona, dañando el jardín que tenía el matrimonio, el techo un tanto y se estrellaba cerca de la Plaza Banff, ocasionando una gran explosión que despertó a los vecinos, destruyó varios autos y la arboleda de la plaza, estallaron los vidrios y causó mucha conmoción en las calles del barrio porteño.


	3. Chapter 3

- Capítulo 3: Pasaron dos segundos de la explosión, todo estaba en medio de una enorme marea de caos y confusión.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó aterrado Jorge, mientras que salía de debajo de la mesa con su esposa.

- No lo sé, pero lo que sea hizo mierda el techo de la casa y parece que se estrello en la Plaza Banff. Dijo Sergio, mientras que iban saliendo con Antonio, Nora y los demás.

Los vecinos no salieron por temor a que hubiera sido un ataque de alguna fuerza extranjera, pero cuando el grupo de la familia de Sergio llegó a la plaza, se encontraron con un escenario devastador.

- Mira, tiró abajo estos árboles, dañó la placa conmemorativa a Hipólito Yrigoyen y hasta causó un agujero enorme. Señaló Nora, mientras que se quedaban asombrados por semejante destrucción.

- Dios, esperemos que no haya pasado nada grave. Pidió Sergio, mientras que iban registrando el área y no encontraban nada más que árboles dañados por el impacto y cuando fueron a ver el cráter que había dejado, Susana pegó un grito muy fuerte.

- ¡Chicos, vean esto! Les llamó la mujer y cuando se dirigieron y se quedaron de pie frente al cráter, se quedaron asombrados de lo que había en su interior:

Había gente allí, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, vestía un clásico uniforme escolar japonés, un chico de cabellos rubios largos, ojos azules y vestía un antiguo conjunto azul del Siglo XIX, además portaba una espada y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una remera roja con unos pantalones marrones y zapatos negros.

- ¿Quiénes serán estos? Preguntó Mama Cora asombrada.

- Vayan para la casa y llamen a Emergencias, no sé qué pasó, pero tenemos que ver qué carajos está pasando acá. Pidió Antonio, mientras que ayudaban a levantar a las personas que estaban en el cráter y las llevaron con rumbo hacia su hogar.

- ¿Estarán bien? Preguntó Matilde, quien los había seguido afuera de la casa.

- Sí, pero aparecieron en el cráter, ¿qué son? ¿Extraterrestres? Sí son humanos. Contestó Sergio, mientras que trataba de aclarar las dudas de la familia.

- Luego les preguntamos, ahora llamemos a Emergencias, pásame el teléfono. Le dijo la mujer de Sergio, mientras que ella llamaba al 101.

- Pobrecitos, el rubio parece ser que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza. Dijo Matilde, mientras que le tocaba la frente y tenía una herida en ella.

- Está sangrando, trae un par de algodones y el alcohol, pobre pibe. Le pidió su padre, mientras que su hija iba corriendo para llevarle lo pedido.

- ¿Llamaron a Emergencias? Preguntó Felipe, quien había entrado a la casa.

- Sí, pero parece que este impacto puso locos a todos. Le contestó uno de sus primeros, Sergio le tomó una de las botellas de vino y lo usaron como desinfectante para la herida en la cabeza del rubio.

- Mañana llamaré a Galentini, le preguntaré qué carajos acaba de pasar por nuestros Cielos. Dijo Antonio, mientras que planeaba llamar a uno de sus tantos contactos.

- ¿Crees que haya sido obra de vida inteligente fuera de este Mundo? Preguntó Emilia.

- No, que extraterrestres, otra vez con ese cuento, vean lo que pasó, de seguro venían en pedo y se estrellaron contra todo. Les respondió Nora.

- Eso no creo que haya sido estar borrachos. Le contestó Felipe.

- Mejor no peleen, que los pobres se pueden asustar. Pidió Sergio, cuando en ese momento, la chica de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos.

- Che, miren, se está despertando. Señaló Matilde, mientras que la joven abría aún más sus ojos, se quedó asombrada al estar rodeada de toda esa gente que no conocía.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Les preguntó ella, mientras que guardaba la calma.

- Tranquila, somos buenos. No te haremos daño. Le habló Antonio con Nora.

- ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Dónde están? Preguntó la joven.

- Tus amigos están allá, recuperándose del golpe. Le respondió Nora, mientras que le señalaba el lugar de donde se encontraban ellos.

Matilde se le acercó para saber cuál era su nombre.

- Me llamo Kanzaki Hitomi. Se presentó ella.

- Un gusto, mi nombre es Sergio Musicardi, ella es mi esposa Elvira Romero de Musicardi, nuestra hija Matilde y mis hermanos Antonio, Jorge, Elvira y nuestra madre Ana María de los Dolores Buscarolli Musicardi. Presentó Sergio a su familia.

- Somos familia acá. Le respondió Nora, mientras que ella veía a sus dos amigos yacer en los sillones todavía inconscientes.

- ¿Recordas algo de lo que les pasó? Le preguntó ahora Jorge.

No, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que estábamos en Gaia y terminamos en esta parte. Les respondió Hitomi, todos se quedaron asombrados por lo dicho, ¿Gaia? ¿Dónde quedaba esa región? Se preguntaban allí, mientras que aguardaban a que sus dos amigos se despertaran.


	4. Chapter 4

- Capítulo 4: Hitomi fue llevada a la cama del matrimonio en la planta alta, donde allí la atendieron Susana, Elvira y Jorge, mientras que Sergio estaba con Matilde y Antonio en curarle la herida a uno de los compañeros de Hitomi, su nombre era Allen, quien había quedado herido tras el impacto contra el suelo, mientras que estaban bajando del Cielo.

- Ahora, ¿será posible lo que hemos visto? Esto es raro. Dijo Sergio, bastante preocupado por lo que estaban viviendo.

- Por ahora dejemos de lado cualquier teoría rara y tratemos de hacer las cosas bien. Pidió Antonio, mientras que se iban dirigiendo a curar al chico de cabellos negros.

Hitomi estaba aún despierta, mientras que Matilde corría para traerle agua fría para que pudiera recuperarse, mientras que llegaban Mama Cora y la madre de Felipe.

- Che, ¿estás bien, querida? ¿Necesitas algo más? Le preguntó la madre de Felipe a Hitomi, mientras que iba acercándose.

- Estoy bien, gracias, arigatou, son muy amables todos ustedes. Les dijo ella, en su modo de agradecer a la gente.

- ¿Arigatou? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Preguntó Mama Cora confundida.

- Quiere decir gracias en japonés. Les respondió Matilde, cosa que causó la sorpresa en su madre Elvira.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso, Matilde? Le preguntó su madre.

- Bueno, he estado leyendo un par de mangas de Japón y están muy buenos, los chicos en especial, son tan lindos, como Kaito Shion y hasta Shinji Ikari de Evangelion, hasta el Comandante Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa, Dios, que buenos que están. Les dijo Matilde y al empezar a hablar de chicos lindos, causó el desmayo de su madre, sabiendo en los futuros enredos que se metería su hija.

- Ay, lo que son los chicos. Dijo Mama Cora, mientras que le daban aire a la madre de la chica.

- Jeje, fue muy bueno de su parte, Señorita Matilde. Le dijo Hitomi, mientras que se servía un vaso con agua fría.

- Aww, gracias, che, vos sos muy amable también. Le dijo Matilde, mientras que la chica japonesa se quedaba pensando lo que quería decir esa palabra llamada "che".

- ¿Qué significa "che"? Preguntó Hitomi.

- Es para llamar a una persona, pedir su atención o para expresar asombro. Le contó ella, poco a poco ambas chicas se empezaron a hacer amigas.

- Bueno, por lo menos una está bien, estos dos no reaccionan. Dijo Felipe, mientras que pasaba para ver cómo iban las cosas.

- Les di todo para que se despierten, es raro esto. Dijo Antonio, mientras que seguían curando a Allen y Van por sus heridas.

Justo en ese momento, ambos amigos comenzaron a despertar.

- Elvira, los dos amigos de Hitomi se despertaron de a poco pero-Sergio entró en la habitación y vio a Elvira desmayada- ¡Elvira! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! Preguntó el marido de ella al haber a su mujer desmaya.

- Solo le conté sobre los chicos lindos de los mangas japoneses y se desmayó. Le dijo Matilde con un tono infantil, característico de ella.

- Ay, Elvira, Dios: ¡Antonio! ¡Antonio, Jorge, traigan agua para acá arriba! Pidió Sergio, mientras que recostaba a Elvira en una de las sillas.

Los dos hermanos llegaron y pusieron el agua en la habitación para que pudiera despertarse Elvira, luego del sobresalto, Hitomi les dijo que les iba a contar todo al respecto de lo que había pasado y con el misterioso choque en la plaza del barrio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Allen se empezó a despertar, mientras que le ponían agua en la cabeza para poder curarle la herida, mientras que a Elvira la recostaban en la cama de ella y de Sergio para que pudiera recuperarse de lo sucedido por los dichos de Matilde.

- Ay. Gimió Allen, mientras que recibía un algodón con alcohol para la herida en su frente.

- Quedate tranquilo, pibe, que si no se te va a infectar. Le pidió Sergio, mientras que le curaban la herida y Antonio con Nora curaban a Van.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó? Se preguntó Van, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba rodeado por todas esas personas y eso causó de que sacara su espada.

- ¡Para, boludo, tranquilo, tranquilo, flaco! Le pidió Cacho, quien vio todo lo que ocurría y sacaba su navaja para defenderse.

- ¡Atrás, ¿dónde están mis amigos?! Preguntó Van, mientras que Cacho lo tenía rodeado con su navaja.

- ¡Tranquilo, pibe, tranquilo! Le pidió a los gritos Jorge al ver la espada que llevaba el joven de cabellos negros.

- ¡Respondan: ¿Dónde está Hitomi y Allen?! Ordenó el chico, mientras que los tenía a todos en modo de interrogatorio.

- ¡Primero baja eso que hay una niña, un bebe y gente mayor, segundo, tus amigos están bien, una arriba y el otro aún inconsciente! Le dijo Felipe, mientras que tomaba una botella de vino y la utilizaría como arma.

Van cambió su actitud y se fue acercando hacia donde estaban Allen y luego Hitomi en la planta alta.

- Dios, qué susto, por Dios. Disculpen. Pidió disculpas el chico, mientras que Cacho guardaba su arma blanca y Felipe le servía un trago de vino, cosa que Van se rehusó, pero la sed lo atrapó.

- Todo tranquilo, che, no te hagas mala sangre, que te los cuidamos bien a tus amigos. Le respondió Cacho, mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

- Fue un momento duro, no recuerdo lo que nos pasó. Solo recuerdo ese ataque y luego aparecimos aquí. Disculpen por el impacto. Les pidió disculpas Van, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia donde estaban los dueños de la casa.

- Sí buscas a Antonio y Nora, están en la planta alta, lindo. Le dijo Matilde, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

Sergio al ver a su hija en ese estado de romántica, solo tuvo que pedirle que se comportara y no actuara como una mujer de las calles de La Boca.

- Son japoneses, mira que son gente muy fina. Le advirtió Sergio a su hija.

- Ay, papa, ni que me los fuera a llevar conmigo. "Ojala". Le dijo Matilde, mientras que afuera llegaban los Bomberos como los médicos y la Policía para orden tras lo sucedido afuera.

Allen empezó a abrir los ojos, al reconocer pronto a su amigo Van, supo que ellos estaban bien, pero aún faltaba saber qué era lo que había pasado con ellos, por qué estaban en esa dimensión y cuál era.

- ¿Cuál será el nombre de este lugar? Preguntó Allen, tras haber recuperado la consciencia y mirar a su alrededor.

- Están en la Tierra, chicos. Les dijo Mama Cora, sentada en una de las reposeras con la madre de Felipe, Doña Gertrudis y Emilia.

- Entonces estamos a salvo, pero, ¿dónde estarán los demás? Quiso saber Allen, mientras que se levantaba, pero Antonio y Sergio le pidieron de que se volviera a sentar.

- Debes descansar, pibe, te golpeaste muy duro contra el piso. Le pidió Sergio.

- Estoy bien, Caballeros. Les agradeció Allen, mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras para ver a Hitomi y a Van, quien había subido a la planta de arriba.


End file.
